


The Outsiders All

by Elizabeth_ArchAngel



Category: The Outsiders - Fandom
Genre: 1960s, F/M, Fluff, Greasers, Love, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Teen Years, outsiders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_ArchAngel/pseuds/Elizabeth_ArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a bunch or Reader/Character inserts made with each guy from the Outsiders movie (If you do not know who or what the Outsiders are look it up on the Internet Dem boys be FINE) THERE MAY BE SMUT IN THE FUTURE SO CAUTION!!!! {I do not own the outsiders S.E Hinton does} (I wish I did)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thisis my first time writing the outsiders stuff so be kind,leave comments and enjoy SORRY IF I HAVE BAD SPELLING!!

What he loves about you

Johnny: He loves that your so caring,your always helping others and your never self centered he swears your an angel sent from heaven.  
   
PonyBoy: he loves your love of reading,he always sees you reading a book or doing homework and he thinks it's the cutest thing.

Dally: He loves your sense of style,he always sees you wearing these Sexy and beautiful dresses and he can never keep his eyes off you when you wear them.

SodaPop: he loves your sweet tooth,you always had a thing for candy and sweets so he always brings you a little something Everytime he sees you.

Two-Bit: He loves your sense of humor,you always love cracking a joke and  he always loves telling you a joke just to see your beautiful smile.

Steve: He loves your laugh,you hated your laugh you always thought it was to loud and high pitched but not stee he loved it and thought it was perfect and he loved it better when it was him that made you laugh.

Darry: He loves how your so childlike,he loves seeing you get exited over cartoons and watching you sit in front of the Tv for hours watching Mickey Mouse repeats he though it was the Cutest thing.


	2. Your song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your 'Love song'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!! Thx for reading it means so much to me PLZ PLZ PLZ leave some comments! Tell me what kind of insert you want! I DO REQUESTS!!! just keep that in mind ^-^ bai!

Johnny:  As long as you love me-The BackStreet Boys

Dally: Rebel Love song-Black Veil Brides

Darry: You found Me-The Fray

Steve: Never going to be alone- Nickleback

Two-Bit: You and Me-Life house

SodaPop: Truly Madly Deeply-Savage Garden

Ponyboy Mine-Taylor Swift


	3. His nickname for you

Johnny: Angel,because he thinks your so perfect you were sent from heaven

SodaPop: Sweets,because you always love candy and can get enough of it,he loves it

Two-Bit Cupcake,he's always calling you that cause your favorite desert is cupcakes,you always have one after super

Dally: Princess,he knows you hate it when people call you that so he just did it to bug you but after a while it kinda stuck,you don't mind anymore tho cause he's your boyfriend,if anyone else called you it theyd be a dead man

Darry:Marshmallow,he calls you this because your so small and delicate he thinks your as threatening as a marshmallow, you love it tho and sorta agree

Steve:Beautiful,he always calls you this even tho you disagree,he thinks your the most beautiful girl in the world and he would do anything to prove it

Ponyboy: Perfect, calls you perfect because he thinks your perfect in every-way,your looks,your habits,your personality he loves it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!! Thx for reading I know they kinda suck but hey I love doing it XD please leave comments! And if you have any requests tell me! I'll do them!


	4. You get Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAUTION!! VIOLENCE!! If you do not like violence then skip this chapter!!!

Two-Bit: you were walking to the Curtis hose late one night after suppe they invited the gang for chocolate cake and Mickey mouse,you thought you would be fine it wasn't a long walk there from your house and you had your blade with you what could go wrong? The answer is A LOT can go wrong,while on said walk you were jumped my Bob and his gang of Socs they had kicked you and stabbed your leg and your side bellow the ribs,you knew this was going to be a trip to the hospital...if you made it  
After the Socs left you lay in a alleyway,all cut up and broken,blood slowly coming out your side,you tried to scream for help but you didn't have it in you,That's when you heard the Shouting and then you saw him,Two-Bit your Boyfriend and the rest of the gang,two-bit rushed my your side a look of worrie and anger written on his face,he held you close and asked for Darry to look you over  
"Darry what's the damage? Is it bad? Dose she need the hospital?"  
"shut your trap boy,yes shell need the hospital and fast before she loses anymore blood,Soda can you get my tuck and bring it here I'll drive her there with Two,y'all go back home till I say other wise got it?"  
All the boys agreed they all ran back to the house  
"C-Cold" you muttered you were so you you were shivering  
"shhh it's okay,don't talk non,it won't help ya" two said,he put his leather jacket on your shoulders it didn't help much tho  
"I-it hurts T-Two"  
"I know cupckae,well take ya to the hospital and get ya all fixed up 'kay"  
that's the last thing you heard before you closed you eyes and went to sleep.  
The next day you woke up in a Hospital bed with bandages all over,you had 2 IVs one for a clear liquid and the other for blood  
"Hey cupcake,you awake?"  
You looked over too see Two-Bit sitting by your bed,he looked like he had just woken up  
"Y-Yeah" You managed to say weakly  
"Baby you scared me to death,what were you thinkin'"  
"I had a b-blade"  
"look were it got ya" he let a week smile spread on his face.  
"Doc said your gonna be ok,you'll be outta here in no time"  
"good I h-hate hospitals"  
"hah,me too cupcake" Two kissed your forehead and said "I love ya"  
Then barely over a whisper you replied "Love ya more Two"

Darry: You walked into the Curtis house, and Ponyboy looked up from where he sat on the couch, with a smile on his face he was about to call out your name as he usually greeted you at the end of the day when you came over. You waved him off, hoodie pulled up over your face, silently begging him to be quiet, but that seemed to only add to his curiosity. He asked you what was wrong, and Darry emerged from the kitchen with a plate of heated up dinner for you. He set it down on the coffee table and he pulled your hood off more rough than usual as Soda emerged from the hall behind him. All of the Curtis boys were looking at you, shocked and angry. You soon opened your mouth to come up with an excuse for the bruise across your cheekbone and a faint slash running through your jawline, "If you're thinking of defending those rich punks then shut your mouth! Shut it right back up!" He shut your mouth at his tone, shaking sightly at the aggressiveness he had used along with it. He softened and pulled you into his arms. "I'm sorry, baby. I just can't believe they'd ever put their hands on a girl like that. They'll pay." Of course, you'd never let him stoop to their level like that, but you were too tired and sore to say anything back to him.

 

Johnny: When he found out about it, he was crushed. He blamed himself for not being able to protect you. Even months later he wouldn't get over it, and followed you around everywhere for protection. You usually shrugged it off with a giggle and a kiss on his cheek, as you found you 'body guard' adorable. "I'll never ever leave your side again." He'd tell you every day when you tried to get him to stay behind with the gang when you needed to do something in town, or walk home. He's kept his word ever since.

 

Ponyboy: You had oddly stayed home from school one day, as your parents usually never let you miss a day, even if you were sick. You were beaten up bad, and laying in bed with multiple cuts and bruises on your body. It was at the end of the day when he finally found out, Two- Bit and Johnny walked up with a frown on their face when they told him. They were surprised he didn't know, it was the talk of the school at how badly you were beaten. He ran straight to your house without stopping, and knocked on your door until you came to answer it. Your face was badly swollen, along with the rest of your black and blue spotted body. He stood at your doorstep, sobbing and you went in for a hug. "I should've been there, dammit." He said bitterly. "I should've been there to keep you safe…"

Steve: He was angry when you told him, and even angrier when you told him your parents believed it was him that gave you the bruises. He and your parents had never seen eye to eye, and never agreed on anything. They had always blamed him for everything, and this was the straw that broke the camel's back, he stomped over to your house, pounded on the door and gave them an absolute earful. You ran down the steps as your parents opened their mouth to fire back at him, when you shushed them, telling them everything you had to say about the way they were treating Steve. You never thought you'd say it, and it may sound bizarre, but some good came of that painful day.

 

Sodapop: He had found you, in the alley, beaten up badly you were unconscious and there was glass lodged in your jeans, cutting right through the material above your thigh and you had what seemed to be a large gash on your hip no doubt made by a blade,  
"Babe wake up please" Soda softly whispered to you as he gently picked you up to carry you back to the Curtis house,when you got there your jeans and shirt were soaked with blood  
"Darry! I need help! Soda yelled as he pushed though the door,Darry came out of the kitchen with ponyboy and helped soda lay you on the couch for examining.  
"I took the glass out of her leg,it wasn't that deep and her cut on her side isn't deep either,she lost some blood but not that much you found her just on time,I'll stich her cuts up and sheds be good as new"  
"Thanks Dar"  
A few hours later you woke up with a familiar looking bot beside you,SodaPop your boyfriend,boy you were glad to see him   
"Rise n' Shine,Sweets"  
and with that he kissed your lips  
Everything was better.

Dally: you were standing outside of Buck Merils waiting for Dally cause you too had planed a date but he was running late,you were standing there looking for dally when a Blue mustang pulled up   
"Hey what's a babe like you doing in a place like this?" said the passenger,you recognized him from school Randle  
His friend Bob was driving and they had 2 people in the back all of which were drunk.  
"Staying away from dicks like you" I Sao back,taking out a smoke and putting it in my mouth tryin to look at least a little bit threatening   
"What you say? You skanky whore"  
All the boys in the mustang started snikering at randels comment.  
"go back to your mansion Ass Licker!"  
"Bitch you asked for it!!"  
Just like that the boys were out of there car and dragging me into the nearby alleyway when they thought you were far enough that no one would hear them beat the living daylights out of you Rhys when they started,they kicked your ribs and punch your head leagues and arms one of them pulled out a blade and started slicing your cloths cutting your skin in the process  
"HEY YOU DAMN SOCS LEAVE 'ER ALONE!!!"  
"Let's beat it guys!" one of the nameless Socs said.  
"Yeah that's what I thought!"  
Dally had showed up,chasing the Socs back into the mustang.  
"hey Doll,god they beat ya up pretty bad huh? Im sorry baby,I should have been 'ere"  
"I-It's ok Dal"  
"no it's not,look at ya all bruised and cut up,they gonna get it next time I see em I swear!"  
"c-can we go home?"  
"yeah Doll well go home,I'll pick ya up,it might hurt tho I'll be gentel"  
Dally gently picked you up,but sadly it still hurt like a son-a-bitch  
"I-it hurts"  
"I know doll,I know you can sleep in the car"  
dally carried you to his car and put you in the passenger seat and buckled you up,he sat in the drivers seat and drove you to your shared apartment.he got you out of the car and carried you inside and laid you on the bed.he got out the first aid kit and set it down beside you on the bed,he cleaned off your cuts and put medical wrap around your waits for your broken ribs.After he was finished he laid down beside you and put his arm around your shoulder to scared to to anything else cause he didnt want to hurt you  
"never dare me like that again,i was so worried"  
"I'm S-Sorry Dal" You felt the sting of tears in your eyes,trying your hardest not to cry in front of Dally,it didn't work and you let the tears fall freely from your eyes as you let out a small sob  
"hey princess I didn't mean to make you cry,don't cry please" Dally laid a soft gentile kiss on your lips  
"I love ya Doll"  
"I love ya to Dal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYY! thanks for reading!!!! Please leave a comment on how you think I did or how I should improve!!


	5. How he hugs you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! I figured if you really want to see the pic,copy and past the link into the Page Bar in a new window and it should work,if not then use your imagination ^-^

1.Ponyboy,he'll be so happy to see you that he'll run up and give you a big hug an kiss but then he'll 'Steal you away' and pick you up and carry you off and sit down with you on his lap.

http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lthvvblwW31qbtrz9o1_500.jpg

2.Johnny,when your sad or crying he'll comfort you with a big hug,he'll wrap an arm around you and put the other on your head and wisper things to you till your happy again

http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/57/7c/42/577c423618bc9366d11d314b44c39c00.jpg

3.Two-Bit,He'll hug you normally but when he wants it to be fun he'll pick you up by your waist and lift you up and your squeal in protest but you secretly love it.

http://s1.favim.com/orig/21/boy-city-girl-hugs-kiss-Favim.com-209156.jpg

4.Darry,he'll give you a hug from behind to surprise you then wrap his arm around you and tangle your fingers together,he loves playing with your hands.

http://33.media.tumblr.com/2f3beb32fe83ba0104c79178808745d8/tumblr_nbwnikUcUD1r72a76o1_500.gif

5.Steve,He gives you big hugs when your upset or crying,he'll wrap his arms around you and wisper comforting things into your ear.

http://images.tvnz.co.nz/tvnz_images/home_and_away/2013/08/wc5816_bianca_heath_hugging_crying_e345_Master.jpg

6.Dally,he's not one for romance but he will show his soft side sometimes with a quick side hug,it's not much but you love it when he does it cause it shows he cares.

http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mb3hv8EHr61qmz2jz.jpg

7.SodaPop,He'll come up behind you and wrap his arms around you and give you a big kiss then lift you a little to make it fun,you both think it's kinda cute

https://31.media.tumblr.com/71a0651bdcb6fbed27acf726e2f853a1/tumblr_inline_n138umVe2e1syjkkc.gif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey leave dem comments!! I'm writing my new chapter tomorrow and I'm taking requests,if you want me to make a specific Chapter tell me please!! I'll also make one shots and post them as a different story but only if I get some requests ^-^ thx for reading!


	6. His favortite thing to do with you

Dally: Dally loves hanging out having fun and partying with you,you ways have a great time together and you didn't complain like his past girlfriends did,and at the end of the night when you guys were somewhat drunk (so shit faced lol) you...let's say did Adult things ;)

Ponyboy: pony loves to read books to you,he loves it when you snuggle up close to him and put your head on his chest and close your eyes and you listened to him read,it was calming for the both of you

Johnny:He loves to sleep with you (not sexual!) you would always cuddle up to him and he'd wrap I'd arm around your waist so you'd be spooning and he would just relax and forget about everything,all he cared about In those moments were you.

Darry: he loves cooking with you,he loves helping you cut things and teaching you new recipes he thought it was cute havin a little helper in the kitchen

SodaPop:he loves riding horses with you,you both had a love for horses and whenever you guys got the chance you'd go riding,he thought it was fun and you both had a blast when you went

Steve:He love fixing cars with you,you were always wanting to help so he let you,he showed you what to do and you did it perfectly,you didn't care if you got dirty or if you got stains on your cloths you loved doing it and Steve loved helping

Two-Bit:He love watching Movies with you,especially horror movies cause when you got scared he would always wrap and arm around you and say "It's okay Cupcake, it's only a movie" and you would cuddle up to him nodding your head he thought it was so cute,it was his favorite thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! WOW!! I can't believe people actualy liked this! Thank you so much it means so much to me,also send some requests or post a comment with a chapter you want done,I need some ideas to keep writing!!! xD and Also to Anon who commented last chapter I'll have your chapter done by Friday the latest! Thanks for reading!! ^-^


	7. Two-Bit song Chapter~ Whiskey Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick lil Songfic Chapter (Two-Bit only sorry) it's a name insert!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LISTEN TO WHISKEY LULLABY BEFORE READING!!! thank you ^-^ Btw Its really sad (I love sad/Dramatic Fanfics)

_____ raced up the steps to her and her fiance Two-Bits home. She had just got back from a buisness deal with her boss. Sure she had came home a little sooner than she had told her love but _____ couldn't help it! She loved that cute surprized look on his face that matched that of a childs. She quietly entered the house and proceeded to their bed room. The door was closed this surpized _____, Two-Bit normally never shut or cleaned up anything unless he was told to. She slowly opened the door.......she stood there in shock. There in the bed both of them had slept on for 3 years Two-bit was having sex with some girl. _____ felt like she had just had her heart torn out. She wanted to scream at him and ball like a baby........but she didn't. She kept a straight face, turned around and left, making sure to slam the front door. She quickly got in her car, his cries for her to come fell on death ears. The last she saw of him was in her rearview mirror.

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget

She had started dating, having one night stands anything to stop thinking of Two. She'd party like crazy and sleep all day. She had found what little comfurt she could in alcohol. Especially whiskey. It numbed the pain nicely, but never exterminate. Nothing could.... No not ever in her life would she forget.

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind

Soda watched his friend _____, drink herself silly everyday. At first it had started off with a couple shots a day...now it was a couple bottles. She couldn't stand not having her whiskey. He never stopped her. He could see that it helped her with the pain she was dealing with, so he never said anything. He would always be there to drag her back home and put _____ to bed as she cried. He knew she would never forget. So he let her stay with him. If only to help a little, but no one forgets love...

Until the night

_____ downed another bottle and reached for the next. She was in her room with a couple cases full of whiskey bottles. As the hours passed the bottles dwittled down, but she didn't stop she felt so close to ending the hurt, the love. She took along whig. Everthing started to get fuzzier than normal, she felt great. The best she had in a very long time. She stared at the note in her hand. _____ suddenly felt very tired.

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

"_____ wake up!" Soda said shaking her shoulder. She didn't move a muscle. Her face stayed in the pillow, one hand clutching the usual whiskey bottle the other a piece of paper. He shook her harder until she rolled over, like a rag doll. Her face finally peaceful. Realisation hit the Greaser hard. He let out a sob and fell to his knees at the side of her bed. On the floor beside him was the piece of paper that _____ had been holding. I'll love Two-bit till I die, it read.

We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

 

The funeral was a depressing one. _____ was a strong woman, no one exspected her to go like this. She wore a black wedding dress in her coffin. It was the one she wanted to wear on her wedding day. A bogue of lavander roses were placed in her hands. Lavander roses mean love at first sight. That was their love. "Love is what killed her!" someone whispered harshley behind Two. "Why is even here?!! He's the basterd that killed her!!!" someone shouted. He agreed. It was all his fault. Everyone was surprised by the fact that _____ had requested in her will to be buried under the willow where he had confessed his feelings for her and later on proposed. The tree was by their house, or rather his house. Maybe this was her way of getting even with him. "God knows I deserve it." He muttered under his breath.

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself

"Nice seeing ya again Dal!" two boosted chuckling. Dallas stared at him. "I can smell it." He stated coldly. Tow-bit stopped and looked at him. "I-I don't know what you talking about." he said his voice dropping. "The whiskey. Keith I can smell it on you breath" Two-Bits eyes widened and he looked away from his friend. He thought he had hid it.

For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath

He had almost completely cut himself off from the outside world. Only going out when it was absolutely needed. The whiskey, it was all he drinked. It helped. It would filter those memories that  plagued him constantly. Still some slipped through. He loved her with all his heart yet all their suffuring has his fault. For once he wasn't the jokester...

She finally drank her pain away a little at a time   
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind

Two-bit was so drunk he couldn't even see straight and the tears didn't help any.  He would do anything to be with _____ again. To tell her that he loved her that he was sorry. He chucked what was left of the bottle in his hand and went for another. His mind was going numb.

Until the night

He was no idoit. He knew exactly what was happening and he welcomed it. He needed _____. He stared at her picture as death slowly overcame him.

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

Two-bit was found the same way _____ was. Pony found him. He said that Two was holding a picture of _____, the funeral home had to pry it out of his hands.

We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life

He was buried beside _____, in a white tuxedo with a lavander rose pinned on the side. Two-bits funeral was a silent one. One thing was for surtain. Two and _____ were happy now. They were together.

We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is gonna be sad too...not as sad!!! But still...sad XD


	8. After you died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY (not sorry :3) I love making things sad,it's my life <3 ANYWHO this is basically tells what happens to the guys after you die :'(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY NEW CHHAPTER!!!!!!XD sorry it took so long!! (Don't hurt meh!) ANYWHO Read on and Stay Gold :3

Darry: when you died a piece of him died with you,Darry,the strongest of them all didn't shed a tear.until after when he got home.Darry got very drunk and looked at old pictures of you and him together he had to get Soda and Pony to help him off the couch and to his room,he wasn't the same after that day.

Two-Bit: After you died at your funeral he didn't even smile,he cried,it was Open casket so he brought your favorite thing a picture of Mickey he drew for you in class the day you met.After your funeral Two-Bit was never the same,he never told as many jokes and didn't pull his pranks,instead he got drunk everyday and cried himself to sleep everynight.

SodaPop: He cried as expected,but he didn't loose his charm,he stayed happy for everyone he thought you would like it that way,you wouldn't want him to be sad,you'd want him to be happy and live his life,and he did so.

Ponyboy: at your funeral pony read a small poem,it was your favorit it was 'Nothing gold can stay' by Robert Frost he knew you loved it so much,so when the gang was deciding what to put on your tomb stone he suggested 'Stay Gold',every year on your birthday pony comes to visit,bribing your favorite flowers and putting them by your grave and reading the poem.

Steve: When Steve heard a pack of Socs killed you he went mad,he went crazy and swore hed kill them,the gang and to keep him under there watch for a month after to make sure he didn't do anything,he just missed you and was mad at himself for not being there to protect you...

Johnny: He was sad,but he didn't let it keep him down,he wasn't himself for a few weeks,but after a while he went back to himself,he thought it was his fault you died,(your father had beaten you to death) he knew he hurt you an he tried to get you out of that 'House' but you refused Everytime saying he's family and that you love him no matter what,after a few weeks he thought you wouldn't want him to waste his life and he knew you were in a much better place,his Angle was safe.

Dally: He took it hard,he loved you,you were his first serious girlfriend he was planin on proposing...not now,Now he spent his days laying around getting stuck and sleeping with multiple woman to get you off his mind,he didn't talk to the gang as much...he was distant now and he thought it was for the best,he never wanted to feel this Pain again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS!! REQUEST CHAPTERS!!! thanks for reading!


	9. How he kisses you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some one shots of how he kisses you as requested by another user. I hope you like it!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the links are so long! Check them out the links go along with the description!

Ponyboy~  
https://31.media.tumblr.com/cd41cca4b2b396743c4c822e21c1947c/tumblr_inline_n98rv6YzDh1sktmye.gif 

He's very gentle when he kisses you almost like he's scared to hurt you. He always tells you he wishes he could kiss you all day and you never disagree. 

Two-Bit~

https://31.media.tumblr.com/703bf1cf9997bc1e1aac0f474508ce7a/tumblr_inline_n98rs5b6RM1sktmye.gif 

Your kisses were always playful and you loved them. But when he wanted to be serious and passionate he definitely could, you loved that too.

Johnny~

https://31.media.tumblr.com/9f2ab2578fa435c9d341b8e8377fc901/tumblr_inline_n98rro0ZzX1sktmye.gif

Johnny was always sweet when he kisses you and he always put feeling into the kiss and you thought that was the best.

Dally~

https://31.media.tumblr.com/eb428f4801b6e38b83d91a435881f712/tumblr_inline_n98rran3SV1sktmye.gif

He was always passionate when he kissed you and surprisingly very sweet. But at times it could get very heated.

Darry~

https://31.media.tumblr.com/af862e8838b08e05e95dc240cf6cedd5/tumblr_inline_n98rq7HyfA1sktmye.gif

Every kiss made you feel like the only girl in the world. He made every kiss passionate and loving. 

Sodapop~

https://31.media.tumblr.com/70bfccb0bc1251bd50d395668076ef6a/tumblr_inline_n98rowkeF91sktmye.gif 

Every kiss started out soft and gentle but would turn very passionate and get more rough as you continued kissing.

Steve~

https://31.media.tumblr.com/70bfccb0bc1251bd50d395668076ef6a/tumblr_inline_n98rowkeF91sktmye.gif

When you kissed he would leave small kisses all over you and he was shocked to find out you liked to leave little kisses all over him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!! Give your feedback it is greatly appreciated! Request chapters!!


End file.
